ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Monster Ball - Fashion
This is the fashion credits for the outfits used during The Monster Ball Tour of 2009 to 2011. (2009-2010) North America Haus of GaGa with Franc Fernandez, Gary Card, Maison Martin Margiela, Miguel Villalobos, Oscar O Lima, Zaldy Goco Intro *'Dance in the Dark/Just Dance' MBTFashion3.jpg|Outfit by Olima Desert *'LoveGame/Alejandro' MBTFashion7.jpg|Outfit by Haus of Gaga and Gary Card MBTFashion7 2.jpg Forest *'Monster/So Happy I Can Die/Teeth/Speechless' MBTFashion 12.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco MBTFashion 12 2.jpg|Leather Owls by Miguel Villalobos MBTFashion 12 3.jpg|Leather Wolf with silver fangs Egypt *'Fashion/The Fame/Money Honey/Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' MBTFashion 13.jpg City *'Boys Boys Boys/Paper Gangsta' MBTFashion 10.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco *'Poker Face' MBTFashion 11.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco MBTFashion 11 2.jpg|Gunhat by Miguel Villalobos *'Paparazzi' MBTFashion8.jpg|Black Vinyl Cape by Olima, boots by Pink Cobra Encore *'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)/Bad Romance' MBTFashion9.jpg|Suit by Haus of Gaga MBTFashion9 2.jpg|disco ball version MBTFashion.jpg|Hat by Franc Fernandez MBTFashion2.jpg|Outfit by Olima MBTFashion4.jpg|Dress by Oscar Olima MBTFashion5.jpg|Hair Shades by St. Peter MBTFashion6.jpg|Outfit by Oscar Olima (2010-2011) Arena Credits include Haus of GaGa with Giorgio Armani, Miuccia Prada, Philip Treacy, Charlie le Mindu, Jaiden rVa James, Rachel Barrett, Gary Card, Keko Hainswheeler, Atsuko Kudo, Alex Noble, Zaldy Goco, Alun Davies, Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, NOKI Act I: City *'Intro to The Fame' :Gaga - Unknown (Opening Night), Armani Privé (2010-April), Atsuko Kudo (50’s Cup Body, April 14-Present), Haus of GaGa (Vest) :Dancers - Jaiden rVa James lady_gaga_06_wenn2745505.jpg|Opening night TMB-Armani01.jpg|Sketch by Armani. 23854_1389467659277_1309658206_31122947_4909887_n.jpg|Armani Privé 38632_145440505474690_100000262230415_349719_5913734_n.jpg|Vest by Haus of Gaga TMB-003.jpg|Dancers outfits by Jaiden rVa James. Jaiden-rva-james-gaga-dancers.jpg TMB-004.jpg|Semi transparent lilac leopard print by Atsuko Kudo. *'The Fame' :Gaga - Haus of GaGa (Outfit) TMB-005.jpg|Opening night in London. lollapaloza (27).jpg Act II: Subway *'LoveGame/Boys Boys Boys' :Gaga — Rachel Barrett (Dress), Haus of Gaga (Hat) :Dancers — Gary Card (Masks), Haus of Gaga (Outfits) 40455_149240071758806_100000184416113_477313_3064603_n.jpg|Rachel Barrett's dress dsc05799.jpg|Lady Gaga with Disco Stick 40323_149240328425447_100000184416113_477319_4494639_n.jpg|Lady Gaga with Disco Stick 40323_149240318425448_100000184416113_477317_4858446_n.jpg|Female Dancers 20666_10150095863315713_845540712_11209923_1695405_n.jpg|Male Dancers *'Money Honey' :Gaga — Unknown (Suit, Opening Night), Armani Privé (Coat, Sunglasses), Keko Hainswheeler (Shoes) lady_gaga_2_5_wenn2745523.jpg|Opening night. 3 (11).jpg 1 _12_.jpg 4.jpg *'Telephone/Brown Eyes/Speechless' :Gaga — Unknown (Opening Night), Atsuko Kudo (Latex bra, pantie) :Dancers — Keko Hainswheeler (Outfits) 017-the-fame-org.jpg|Opening night (Telephone)|link=Opening night lady_gaga_2_6_wenn2745524.jpg|Opening night (playing piano)|link=Opening night (playing piano) 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg|Atsuko Kudo's (latex bra, panties) 039.jpg|Playing piano. 40044 149245481758265 100000184416113 477356 1108152 n.jpg|Latex panties with disco bra used in lollapaloza. *'So Happy I Could Die' :Gaga — Miuccia Prada (Feb 18-22), Haus of GaGa (Living dress, Feb 24-Present), Armani Privé (Shoes, Feb-24-Present) pic06729.jpg gaga-prada3.jpg|Both pieces “are made of ciré, a plastic and technical jersey. The embroidery reveals a black guipure flower motif with lace trimming. The skirt recalls an à panier structure, typical of the 18th century” Ladygagaprada.jpg Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg LivingDress.png Act III: Forest *'Monster' :Gaga — Charlie Le Mindu (Hair monster outfit), Alex Noble (Gold Outfit) :Dancers — Alex Noble (Outfits) 12-2.jpg ____ _29_.jpg|The Sacred Heart Chimera is “a flesh body suit with Swarovski diamond sacred heart on the chest, hairy crutch and breast and feathered shoulders with long tonal hair cape and a gold hood”. *'Teeth/Alejandro' :Gaga — Zaldy (Body) :Dancers — Alex Noble and Keko Hainwheeler (Outfits) ____ _30_.jpg 049.jpg *'Poker Face' :Gaga — Haus of Gaga (Leopard outfit, February-April), SOMARTA (Second Skin lace bodysuit, April 14-Present) :Dancers — Haus of Gaga (Outfits) 2 (35).jpg normal_34.jpg Act IV: Monster Ball *'Paparazzi' :Gaga — Haus of Gaga (Origami Dress) Paparazzo.jpg Burswood_Dome_-_Michael_Spencer.jpg *'Bad Romance' :Gaga — Armani Privé (Opening Night, Mirror outfit) :Dancers — Alun Davies (Outfits) TMB-Armani02.jpg|Sketch by Armani Privé. BadRomance-Armani.png|Opening Night. 1 _17_.jpg 7515641_Image_11.jpg adkd3b.jpg Reference *Fashion at Gagadaily Category:Fashion